michaelcrichtonfandomcom-20200214-history
André Marek
Andre Marek is a character in the book Timeline. He considered as the character that yearns for the essence and cultivation of the past in which he pursues this in his passion for archaeology. He is daring and defies the conventions of his society by keeping up with activities of the past, hence justifying his passion for archery, in which he masters, and sword fighting. His knowledge of history is extensive, as he and Kate, another fellow archaeologist, utilize this in their transport back to time. Marek's loyalty to his professor, Edward Johnston, and kind heart leads him to the excavation in which he assists Chris in his search for his professor (Edward Johnston) in 1357 AD. PLOT André Marek has been sponsored by ITC to excavate the ruins of the village of Castelgard in France near LaRoque Castle; the village was burned in 1357 during the Hundred Years War during a massive battle. The hanging of Lady Claire, the sister of Arnaut de Cervole, inspired the French to victory. Marek shows Chris a sarcophagus of a French knight with a lopped ear, in an unusual position- holding hands with his lady beside for eternity. This later bears a significance in the plot. Archaeology Prof. Edward Johnston and American students Kate Erickson, Josh Stern French student François Dontelle and the Scottish archaeologist André Marek have been sponsored by ITC to excavate the ruins of the village of Castelgard in France near LaRoque Castle; Prof. Johnston suspects ITC involvement and flies to their headquarters in New Mexico. A few days later the team, Kate, Chris and Francois discover a plea for help on a 600-year-old parchment, written by the professor. They find one of his bifocal glasses lens nearby, also 600 years old. Chris calls ITC asking for his father; they promise to explain everything in New Mexico. ITC president Robert Doniger and vice-president Steven Kramer show the students a teleportation device to transport anyone, via a wormhole, to Castelgard in 1357. Prof. Johnston needs to be rescued from the era. Chris, Kate and Marek talk François into going as their only competent French speaker, while Josh stays behind. Gordan and two marines provide security, but the chief has a secondary secret mission to assassinate someone. They don appropriate costumes and special necklaces, markers that, when pressed, will return them to the present. The only limitation is the markers only last six hours. Each marker has a timer installed, and when a marker lights with time remaining, a small energy pulse shows on a present-day display. The group uses the machine to travel to the past and are promptly pursued by English riders. The two marines are killed. One, while dying, presses his marker home, but has a prohibited grenade, which damages the time machine when he is brought back. The remaining group escapes while André distracts the English. While hiding from the English knights, Marek runs into a French woman who he saves from being captured. Marek is eventually reunited with his friends and the woman leads them to a nearby town, where they start searching for the Prof. but the group is quickly captured by the English forces. Kate, the lightest person and best climber, sneaks out the roof and frees the others to fight their way out. The group again is split: Chris and Kate escaping, Marek going back for the French woman, while the professor and Gordan are recaptured. Sir De Kere reveals his identity as former ITC employee William Deckard, body ravaged by repeated time travel. ITC hid the fact that the machine damaged DNA and internal organs. Deckard takes their markers and accuses Gordon of being there to kill him, stabbing the man to death. Marek rescues the woman, who turns out to be Lady Claire, the woman who's hanging turns the tide of the battle and rallys the French to win. He upsets history by freeing her and returning her to her brother's safe keeping. The two develop feelings for each other. Claire's brother, Arnaut, is the leader of the French troops and gives Marek a horse to go back for his friends. Marek is later captured and taken to the battle with the professor. Lord Oliver of England captures Claire but is killed by Arnaut, meanwhile ,Marek is attacked by De Kere who cuts his ear off. Realizing he is the knight buried in the sarcophagus, empowers him to kill De Kere and send the others off to a clear field for travel back home. In the present, Josh and Kramer repair the machine despite Doniger's eagerness to write off the loss of lives for greater scientific good. Kramer runs into the transmit area while the others return, but ends up in the past without a marker, is cut down by a charging knight. Later, back at Castelgard, the three archaeologists read the sarcophagus inscription from Marek and Claire, detailing three children, Christophe, Katherine, François, and full, joyous life together.